


Come Back To Me

by Titti



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, M/M, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Jack is kidnapped, but finding him and the kidnapper is only the beginning.  The team must understand the why most of all.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Stargate Winter Fic Exchange 2020-21





	Come Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deltatime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltatime/gifts).



> This is set after Reckoning 2, but before the end of season 8.
> 
> Dear Deltatime, I hope this is what you were looking for in the story.

Jack sat, or more accurately he was slumped against the chair. His ankles were tied to the metal legs; his hands were bound behind the chair. His entire body hurt. His knee had ballooned from the kicks. His jaw was probably broken judging from the pain. One eye was so swollen that he couldn't see from there. His chest hurt, a sharp pain as he moved. A broken rib or two, Jack thought, and those were the most recent injuries. However, the pain couldn't stop him, wouldn't stop him.

Slowly, trying to minimize his movements to obtain maximum performance, he continued to cut through the ropes with the broken glass that he'd carefully hidden from his captor. He was almost there; he could feel the threads of the rope break off, easing the tension against his bruised wrists. Hopefully, he'd be done before the other man returned.

He almost sighed when he finally felt the rope break lose, but he stopped in time, knowing how much breathing hurt. Instead he gritted his teeth as he lowered himself to free his legs. Desperation made him work harder than he should have been, but he needed to get free.

Jack had no illusion that he would make it outside the warehouse. No, he only needed to make it to the small metal table with his cell phone lying derisively on top of it. His captor had rested it there, mocking him, but Jack would show him that underestimating your enemy could come back to bite you in the ass.

Of course, he wouldn't claim victory until he reached that table. Crawling along, one foot on the ground, the other dragging along, he limped his way, keeping an arm around his ribs, trying not to puncture his lungs and dying before reaching the phone. Just a few more steps. He needed to fight; he couldn't pass out now. He needed to get there.

It seemed like the table was moving away as he walked. Of course, it was his imagination, but it didn't make it easier for him. When he finally got close enough, he reached for the table, catching the edge. The table toppled over, making him fall to the ground. He probably broke a rib if it hadn't been broken before, but it didn't matter because finally he had his cell phone in his hand. All in all, not a bad deal. 

He speed-dialed Carter's number, and sighed in relief when he heard her voice on the line. "Sam," he cut off all of her inquires before they started. He proceeded to give her a brief summary of his situation and the address of the warehouse, before passing out from the pain.

* * *

Sam ran behind the SUV, semi-automatic in her hand. With the corner of her eyes, she took in the situation. The S.W.A.T. team was positioned with professional precision. Teal'c stood close to her, his own gun in his hand. Sam couldn't suppress the smile; it was still strange to see Teal'c without his staff.

"Ready?" she asked him in a whisper, and Teal'c bowed in assent. Sam motioned her orders, as they moved forward. She and Teal'c went for the door, their backs pressed against the walls on each side of the door. Sam knocked once, twice, and took a few breaths readying herself for action.

However, it was almost anticlimactic. The door opened, and the setting sun shined on the glasses that Daniel was wearing. He squinted, trying to adjust to the sun, only to be greeted by sub-machine guns and semi-automatics. Years of instincts kicked in, and he raised his hands. 

Sam shifted, her gun still aimed at her team member. "Daniel, we need you to come with us." 

Daniel frowned. "You could have simply asked, without the escort," he answered, his voice devoid of emotions.

"I am asking, and nicely." She stood a little straighter. "If it were anyone other than you, he'd be licking the concrete already. Let's go, Daniel." She waved her gun, and Daniel began to move, the sub-machine guns still aimed at him, and with Sam and Teal'c pointing two guns at his back. Daniel sighed inwardly, and he was so looking forward to a quiet night, some wine, and maybe Jack's company.

* * *

"For the last time, I have no idea what you're talking about," Daniel said, his voice filled with frustration. Sam and Teal'c had been asking questions for hours while Dr. Carmichael poked and prodded him with needles and machines. He was tired, he was annoyed, and he was angry. 

Daniel understood that they needed to make sure that SGC hadn't been compromised, but this was ridiculous. Jack was injured, and they were keeping him here with stupid questions. He raised his eyes to the one-way mirror, unsure about who was there. If he were lucky, Hammond would be there, and he would understand. "I need to see Jack, please."

Sam ignored the outburst, but sat to the side of the bed, ignoring the doctor who worked around them. "Why don't we go through this again? The General left the base four days ago, since then we have had no news from him."

Daniel turned to her, his eyes cold as ice. "Maybe, you should have looked for him. Maybe if you'd have done something, Jack wouldn't have been injured."

Teal'c stepped forward, breaking the glaring contest between Sam and Daniel. "We had no reason to suspect that there was anything wrong at first, DanielJackson. O'Neill was on leave until yesterday. We started searching when he did not report for duty this morning."

Daniel barely turned his head, his back straight as he glared at Teal'c. "You should have looked harder, and I still don't see why you needed half of Colorado Springs PD to pick me up. What? You couldn't stay away from your fiancée?"

Sam gritted her teeth, and Daniel couldn't help feeling a flash of satisfaction, but she was able to ignore his barb. "Because the General told me you're the one who kidnapped and beat him," she answered, her annoyance coming to the surface. 

"And we've never met robots, clones, nah, you didn't even think of that. You felt necessary to shove a semi-automatic in front of my face," Daniel replied sarcastically. They had already had this discussion too many times, and Daniel was worried about Jack. He knew it was stupid to rile Sam up, but why couldn't they understand that he had nothing to do with this? He would have never hurt his lover, but of course, he couldn't tell them that. Still he hoped that among all of them, they had one working brain.

"You have also been under the spell of Hathor, and Seth, possessed by Osiris and Anubis, subjected to ribbon device several times, driven insane by Macello's bug, taken over by aliens, and possessed by twelve alien entities trying to survive," Teal'c recited, and both Daniel and Sam had to smile at that.

Daniel relaxed a little. Teal'c always knew what to say, and better, what not to say, to make him see reason. "I know, Teal'c, but you both know that I wouldn't hurt Jack, and if the doctor can't find anything wrong..."

"Daniel, you have large memory gaps from Thursday afternoon to Sunday afternoon. You're smart enough to figure out that there is something wrong, whether we can find it or not." Sam sighed, looking at Daniel with a softer expression. "We need to know what happened, Daniel, and it'll be much easier if you don't fight us."

Daniel stared at her. She had a point, something had happened, but they wouldn't find out anything by wasting time asking stupid questions. "I can't help you, Sam. I don't remember. How many times do I have to tell you? You can ask me in another hour and the answer is the same: I do not remember." He took his glasses off, and pinched the bridge of his nose. God, he wanted all of them to disappear, but it wasn't possible. Time to try a different tactic. "Look, let me see Jack. I need to see that he's all right, and then we can come back and do this for as long as you want."

The phone in the room rang, and Sam got up from the stool to answer. She listened to whoever was on the line, agreeing a few times. Daniel stared as if he could concentrate enough to hear the other side of the conversation, but the only thing he heard was her crisp 'Yes, Sir'.

She approached the bed again, her hands in her pocket. "The General is awake. We can go see him."

Daniel jumped off the bed, ignoring the airmen that stepped closer, guns at hand. "What are we waiting for?"

Sam rolled her eyes, but began to walk. Daniel followed her, with Teal'c and two airmen right behind him. He should have been annoyed at how unreasonable Sam was acting, but then his main goal was seeing Jack, so he didn't object to the brisk walk. They quickly reached the infirmary, and she approached Jack's bed. 

His annoyance returned when Jack turned to look at Sam, and smiled at her, or at least he tried with his hurt jaw. "Hey, Carter."

"Hello, Sir. Good to see you awake," she answered with a bright smile.

"I don't know, Carter. Unconsciousness was less painful." He reached for her hand, and Sam took his. "Doc says you saved the day, just like I knew you would. Thank you."

"Least I could do, Sir."

Jack finally looked past her. He assessed the situation quickly, instinctively, but he couldn't get himself to act like he should. Damn the meds. Instead he looked at Daniel. "Are you all right?"

Just like that all of Daniel's anger disappeared. "Jesus, you look...." He stepped closer, glaring at the two soldiers that were walking behind him, before focusing on Jack. His hand hovered over Jack's face, and his swollen eye, before pulling back. "I'm fine. I can't remember a few things, but I'm okay."

Jack stared at him for a few moments, and then reached for him, gripping Daniel's arm. "Let the doctors do their job, Daniel. Something affected you, and I don't think it's the first time."

"Jack, I'm fine," Daniel snapped back.

"Yeah, you're just peachy." Jack glared at him, but when he spoke, it was his natural, calm tone. "I am telling you that there is something wrong, unless you're saying that you were in full control of your faculties, when you punched and kicked me, almost broke my jaw, caused a swollen eye, two broken ribs and a fractured one. Oh, did I forget to mention that I need knee surgery? Again. You really liked kicking me right behind my knee. If you still think you're all right, I can give you all the details, every little thing you did to me in the past three days. Would you like that, Daniel?"

Daniel looked down, closing his eyes for a moment, taking in what Jack was saying. He couldn't have done this to Jack, his lover, the man who held him when he was tired or upset, the man with whom he had spent nine of the last ten years. He looked up at Jack with a frown. What else happened? What details could have Jack shared? "I already told Sam that I would do whatever they want."

"They...we want to help, Daniel. Let the doctors do their job, while I get some rest." Jack released his grip, his fingers brushing discreetly against the back of Daniel's hand for an instant, and smiled, before searching for the other member of SG1. "Hey, T, can you get all of these people out or do I have to get up and kick them out myself?"

The corner of Teal'c's lips merely turned upwards, while Sam and Daniel smiled. "That won't be necessary, O'Neil. I believe I can successfully evacuate the room."

"You do that, T." Jack locked gaze with Daniel once more, but then his eyes went to Sam. "Find out what's going on, Carter."

She nodded. "I will, Sir." She moved aside, and waited for Daniel to precede her before stepping out of the infirmary, and returning to the medical isolation unit for more testing.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes when he felt someone approach the bed. Meds or not, some instincts were too deeply ingrained in him. "Hey, there," he greeted Daniel with a smile.

"Hi." Daniel stood by the side of the bed, his thigh pressing against the mattress. "I have my bodyguards with me."

Jack rolled his head until he could see the two airmen, standing by the door. "Still nothing?"

Daniel shook his head. "They've been testing me since last night, but nothing. Dr. Carmichael says that there are some peculiarities in the MRI, but they can't figure out what it means. I think they agreed to let me out for a while, because they have no clue what to do next." He ran his fingers over Jack's arm, careful to cover the airmen's line of sight with his body. "How are you doing?"

"I've been better, but I'll be fine. A few more days, and I'll be like new." Jack rested his hand on Daniel's stomach, almost reassuring himself that it was his Daniel, and not that monster that he had encountered in the warehouse. "I'm more worried about you. I don't scare easily, Daniel, but the man I saw... he scares me, and not for what he did to me, but for what he is capable of doing. Your intelligence and your knowledge combined with no scruples and a hunger for power...I'd rather be fighting snakes, Daniel."

"Jack...I'm so sorry..." Daniel covered Jack's hand with his, pressing it closer to his body. "I can't bear to see you like this and know that I did it." 

"Something made you do it," Jack answered forcefully. He needed to hold on to that. He needed to focus on the fact that it wasn't Daniel. "We need to find out what that something is. Promise me, Daniel, promise me that you'll do what the doctors and Sam ask."

"I will." Daniel looked at Jack, his brows scrunched together. "You don't think that I want this to happen again."

"No, of course not. I don't think you wanted to do it in the first place, but that's not the point. Something or someone is making you act like this. Give me a few days to feel better, and then we can go out and kick his ass, okay?"

Daniel straightened up, and released Jack's hand, even if Jack didn't move, still resting his palm against Daniel's stomach. "I don't need you to protect me."

For an instant, Jack saw the other man, and swallowed hard. He was probably overreacting, and this was Daniel making the point that he was self-sufficient. Jack raised an eyebrow, and looked at Daniel. "I think you've amply proven that you can kick my ass, if you really want to, but I have this thing, you know, to want to protect my team, my friends, and hell, even my lover, even if he's acting like a jerk at the moment, trying to prove his masculinity." Jack flashed Daniel a smile. "But hey, that's just me."

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he looked at Jack, and his lover was smiling. "Okay, you've made your point."

"I was actually waiting for you to say that you didn't feel like yourself," Jack said with a grin.

"All right, I promise that I'll be a good boy and listen to the doctors, okay?" Daniel took off his glasses, rubbing his forehead before looking at Jack again. He leaned down, speaking in a whisper to avoid being overheard. "It's just...I want to go home, Jack. I want to be in a place where I don't have to worry about airmen following me, cameras recording what I do and say. I want to go home with you, and lie down with you, talk to you, hold you, do anything I can to make it up to you."

"You don't have to make it up to me, and I'd like to go home, too." Although he wasn't sure, if he was ready to lie unguarded, next to Daniel, not until they found out what was wrong with him. "Be patient, Daniel, okay? Besides, they aren't releasing me for a while, and you can keep me company."

"I'd rather keep you company at home." Daniel almost rested his forehead against Jack's temple, but stopped in time, before standing up again. "I should go. The doctor said you should rest."

Jack nodded. "Drugs make me sleepy, but it's better than the pain."

"I'll see you later, Jack." Daniel squeezed Jack's hand before leaving the room.

Jack took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. As much as he'd like to pretend, things weren't all right. His entire body had been ready to fight, every muscle tense, his brain calculating possible evasive maneuvers. No, he really wasn't looking forward to going home with Daniel.

* * *

Maybe he should start selling tickets to his visitors. Carter had been here more times than he could count, reporting the progress they were making. After a few headaches trying to follow what she was saying, it was clear that Carte was using all of those words to hide the fact that they had no clue what was going on with Daniel. 

Teal'c had stopped by, rambled about warriors, honor, and strength. Yep, more indication that Teal'c was just as frustrated with this as Jack was. After all, it wasn't like they could just take it out on Daniel; he was as much of a victim as Jack was. Everything would be much better if he could shoot somebody.

"Jack, are you listening?" Hammond asked.

"Sorry, George, I was indulging in a wonderful dream with lots of smashed bones and blood everywhere. Just not mine."

"Ah! I see." Hammond waved the folder he was carrying. "I read your report."

"Wonderful reading, isn't it? I was going to submit it to the local sadomasochist club, but I wasn't sure what the Air Force regulations about that are." Jack shifted, a hand protectively around his chest as he moved. 

"Jack," Hammond said warningly. "I'd like to know what's not in the report, and don't bother telling me that I'm imagining things. I've been your CO, and I've compared your reports with Carter's and Dr. Jackson's for too long not to understand how your mind works. So what should I know that you don't want in writing?"

Jack stayed silent for a moment. He could probably avoid answering for today, a few jokes, some coughing, a nurse ordering him to rest and not talk, but that would only delay the inevitable. "Daniel has been trying to access the knowledge that's in his head since his latest encounter with the Snaky, Bitchy Replicator Carter."

"Yes, Jack, I do read your reports on occasion," Hammond replied with a smile. "Even if  
there were very vague."

"That's because there was nothing to report. He kept saying that he couldn't remember." Jack sighed. He really should have pressed Daniel back then. Maybe all of this could have been avoided. "Then about six weeks ago, I've started noticing things. He'd forget things, or he'd snap at people. Nothing major, but enough to make me pay attention. Then on Thursday, I went to his house, and the moment he answered the door, I knew that there was something wrong. I could feel it in my gut. I should have listened to it."

"Jack, if what you're saying is true..."

"I know. For the first time in my life, I'm hoping that Carter finds something, anything, because otherwise, it was all Daniel. Even snakes in his brain are better than the alternative." 

"Colonel Carter hasn't felt anything." Hammond didn't elaborate, but they both knew that she would have sensed the presence of a Goa'uld.

"I know, but hey, there are so many other parasites willing to possess us. I'm still optimistic." Jack's sarcasm was not at his best, in fact he sounded almost desperate to his own ears.

"If we can't find anything, you'll have to keep an eye on Dr. Jackson."

"Yes," Jack answered, nodding. "We know how well that worked out."

"You'll be prepared this time, Jack."

"Sweet, I'll get used to walking around with a gun, and to never turning my back when I'm around Daniel."

"Jack." A warning, and a compassionate statement at the same time, and Jack didn't know how Hammond managed to do that with one simple word. "I'm confident in the abilities of Dr. Carmichael and Col. Carter, but if they can't come up with an explanation, we have to be really careful. If he can really access the knowledge of the Ancients, a jail is not going to hold him, and I'd rather have you close by, where you can assess what's going on with him."

"I understand. Believe me, I do, but it doesn't make it easier." Jack had already considered the possibility of confining Daniel, but even their best security wouldn't keep him on base if he could truly access the knowledge in his mind. "I'll try to see if there are other blanks in his memory, create a timeline. Maybe we can predict it, or maybe it can point us somewhere. Better than the wait and see approach," he muttered.

"You were never good with that," Hammond answered with a smile. "Don't overdo it. You're still not cleared for duty."

"I'll just sit here, and figure out when Daniel went nuts, and considering that I never understand what he's saying, that should take me...oh a decade or two."

Hammond smiled. Leave it to Jack to play it dumb, but Hammond was willing to go along, and simply nodded before leaving.

* * *

Daniel had been surprised when Dr. Carmichael had released him and told him to report to Jack. Not because it wasn't about time that they released him, after all he'd been stuck in that medical isolation unit for four long days, but because he didn't think that Jack should be working. Daniel threw a glare at the airmen following him, but stepped inside the recovery room. "You wanted to see me," he asked with a frown.

"Don't worry, I'm not really working." Jack tilted his head to the side. "Grab a chair; you'll be here for a while." He looked at the two airmen. "You're dismissed."

The two men tensed. "Sir, Col. Carter-"

"Daniel, what's my rank again?" 

Daniel smiled, as he sat next to the bed. "You're a general, Jack."

"Ahhh, yes, a general, and if my memory serves me correct, I outrank a colonel, right?" he asked, still looking at Daniel.

Daniel's smile got a little bigger. "Yes, Jack, you outrank a colonel."

"Well, then if Dr. Jackson says so, it's settled." Jack's tone and posture changed in the blink of an eye as he stared at the two airmen. "You're dismissed, and closed the door on your way out." 

This time, there was no hesitation. With a sharp 'yes, Sir', the two men left Jack's recovery room.

Daniel waited for the door to close completely, unsure of how the camera in the hallway was positioned, before taking Jack's hand. "Are you okay? They wouldn't let me come here." 

"I know." Jack rubbed Daniel's cheek with his thumb, drawing small circles, and Daniel leaned toward the touch. "I'm okay. They'll probably release me soon. What about you? How are you holding up?"

 _I'm angry, upset, annoyed_ , he thought, but instead Daniel shrugged, and said, "I'm okay." They stared at each other for a moment. It was one of those moments, like many before in the past, in which each had made his point in complete silence, and Daniel was the first to capitulate. "All right, I'm tired, I want to go home, and I think they are wasting their time. If they haven't found anything until now, there isn't anything to find."

"Do you really believe that, Daniel? You, the man who wants to keep digging, to search for another ruin, another tablet, you think that they should stop." Jack shifted so that he could more comfortably look at Daniel. "What do you think caused your blackout?"

"I don't know, Jack, but it wasn't me." Daniel looked down at his hands. How many times would he have to apologize? Not that it mattered, because he would do so until Jack would believe that he had nothing to do with what had happened. "I'm sor-"

"Shh, I don't want apologies. I want your lucidity and clinical abilities. Do you think that it's a coincidence that you blacked out when this occurred?" Jack continued.

"I don't know. It would be unlikely, but someone could have programmed it that way," Daniel answered. "He would need me out of the way to replace me with a double, clone, whatever."

"Even if we discount Occam's Razor, we should find some trace of how this person/entity has access to you and how he causes your blackouts. What? Why are you staring at me?"

"Occam's Razor?" Daniel asked incredulous. Leave it to Jack to throw curveballs at him, when he wasn't thinking. "What do you know about Occam's Razor?"

"Enough to know that it's not in competition with Gillette. C'mon, Daniel, I'm not a complete idiot." He swatted Daniel's arm. "Pay attention here."

"Okay, okay." Daniel got up, and started to pace. "All right, I agree that's more complicated, but it's still possible. Either way, someone must have a way to make me blackout, even if we can't find it, because I would never..." He stopped in front of the bed, and took Jack's hand. "You know that, right? I could never hurt you." 

"Of course, I know." Jack paused, and then said, "Come here."

Daniel's frown deepened. "What is it? Do you need anything?" As he spoke, he leaned down, and then, Jack pressed his lips against Daniel's for the briefest of moments, and Daniel smiled. "God, Jack, I really want to go home."

"I know, but we still need to figure this out. Blackouts, concentrate."

Daniel stood up again, his forehead creasing in worry once more. "Blackout, as in one, Jack. There haven't been any more."

"Maybe, maybe not. Here-" He reached to the table to the side. "I've gone through the last two months. I've crossed out all the days you were on missions, and all the days that I could remember spending with you. I want you to sit down with me and see if there any more blanks, okay?"

"There aren't," Daniel answered stubbornly.

"Humor me, okay?" Jack sighed. "Please, Daniel, I don't have the strength to fight you over this. I can make it an order. I can have you answer someone else, but I'm hoping that we can sit down, and work this out ourselves. The more information we can gather, the better chance Sam has to find something." He looked at Daniel, letting his words sink in. "You know I'm right."

Without any further hesitation, Daniel grabbed the calendar, and sat on the bed, sliding in until he felt Jack's thigh against his back. He scanned the calendar, starting with the most recent dates. "Okay, the 9th is when we went to see the new Batman movie, remember? And then we went to dinner."

"How could I have forgotten that? You complained throughout the entire movie, telling me how this wasn't possible and that wasn't possible. I'm going alone next time," Jack said, but they knew he wouldn't.

Daniel closed his eyes, as he felt Jack's hand over his back, pulling on his shirt until it could slip underneath, touching his bare skin. "Jack, I can't think if you do that."

"You never stop thinking." But Jack stopped, and tucked the shirt as best as he could. "Cross the 9th off, and go to the...the 3rd. That's the day I was doing the reviews, remember? You were going to go shopping." 

Daniel tried to think back, his brows meeting in concentration. "I remember saying goodbye. I stopped on the parking lot to speak to Pete. He was picking up Sam. Then, I went home, but..." He rubbed his head, trying to remember, reaching for a memory, anything that would give him a clue. "I can't... I remember taking a nap, but the next thing I remember is being here for the mission the next day."

For the first time since this ordeal had started, he felt scared. Yes, he'd been worried for Jack, but Jack had been in the best of care, and Daniel had never considered that this could happen again, but now..."God, Jack, what's happening?" Why couldn't they make everything disappear? Go back to a few days ago, when they had been lounging on Jack's bed, and Jack had been watching a game, while Daniel had passed his time kissing and teasing his lover.

"I don't know, Daniel, but let's do this. Let's trace back every day since you returned from the Replicators ship," Jack said, keeping his voice soft.

"You think we'll find more, don't you?" Daniel asked, matter of fact.

"Yes. You were...He was replicating the machine that Sam found on Ta'kara. That's not something that can be done in a day." 

Daniel understood a lot more than Jack was saying, including the fact that he was probably not supposed to know. "It'd be easier if I knew the facts. I could help more."

"I'm giving you the facts, Daniel. I know more about what you... he was doing than anyone in this base. I spent four days in that warehouse, and I can tell you what you need to know," Jack said pointedly. "Now, go on to the next blank day."

"No, wait. How was I doing this? I mean it's a machine made by the Ancients. How am I building it?" Daniel shook his head. "That's not really possible, you know?"

"But it is. You were adapting things we have here. I'm not sure what you were doing. You know this technical stuff is beyond me, but I don't think Sam knows either."

"If I could look at it-"

"No!" 

Daniel recoiled. There was nothing soft or gentle anymore in Jack's voice. One word, an order, no discussion, and Daniel could feel his anger babbling inside him once more. He took a deep breath, quelling the feelings that were springing up. "Jack, I can see-"

"I said 'no', Daniel. There are too many incognita. We don't know if that machine affects you, for example." Jack grabbed Daniel's arm, feeling the solid arm under his fingers. "Promise me that you will not get involved in this case unless you are specifically asked."

"I might not have a choice," Daniel replied.

"We're not having an intellectual discussion, you understand? I'm not even giving you an order. I am asking you to please do this for me." Jack rested his hand on Daniel's cheek. "I need you to do this for me, because I can't watch you turn into that man again, okay?"

Daniel nodded. "You play dirty," he murmured. He would violate an order if he thought it was the right thing to do, but to deny Jack's request was almost impossible. "I promise: no searching for the machine, no trying to figure out how it works."

"No trying to access the knowledge of the Ancients," Jack added.

"You think..." Daniel frowned again. Could that be possible? The last time he had access to the knowledge, he had been ready to conquer the world, sacrificing Sam and Teal'c in the process. Fortunately, it had been a dream, but what if this was happening again? This time for real? "Okay, I won't try. I promise."

"Good, then let's get back to that calendar." 

By the time they retraced the last two months, they had a clear view of when the blackouts had occurred. Jack kept staring at the dates, trying to make some sense, but the only communality he could find was the fact that every time they had happened Daniel had been alone. Not conclusive, but enough to give him hope that someone was doing this to Daniel.

* * *

"Sir, unless we want to keep Daniel on base indefinitely, we don't have a choice. We have to put him under surveillance. After all, the blackouts occurred when he was alone."

Carter had spent the last ten minutes, trying to convince Jack that they should put surveillance cameras in Daniel's house without his knowledge. Jack understood the reasons, and agreed with her, but the words shook him to his core. They were probably not the first to have Daniel under surveillance. Whoever was responsible knew when Daniel was alone, which meant that they probably knew when he was with Jack. Of course, he and Daniel had been very careful, but still one picture would be enough...

"Sir, are you okay?"

Jack waved off her concern with a hand. Of course, he wasn't, but it had nothing to do with physical pain, even if his knee was still hurting after the surgery.

"We would have to keep this secret. Daniel can't know. I don't think he's responsible, but he could give himself away if he knew."

Jack nodded. Oh joy, now he'd have to find an excuse why they couldn't see each other without tipping Daniel off. Of course, he could do it. He had done it well enough in a past occasion, but he was starting to believe that he might not have a lover when this would be over. Daniel would be so pissed once he learned the reasons behind Jack's soon to come rejections. With a sigh, he looked at Sam. "You and Dr. Carmichael haven't found anything that could help us?" he asked again, knowing that the answer wouldn't change.

Sam lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry, Sir."

"All right. Get the place ready - cameras, microphones, the works. I want it ready for tomorrow. Make sure no one sees you, or we'll never catch them. I want whoever is behind this locked up so we can return to normal." Jack didn't wait for the 'yes, sir' he knew was coming. Instead, he reached for the cane, and walked out of his office, struggling on his bad knee. 

Now, he had until the next day to figure out what to tell Daniel to convince him that they shouldn't see each other, and to do so without hurting him. Jack snickered to himself. He had a better chance if he tried to single-handedly destroy the Wraith.

When the time came, it didn't go bad. It went awful, making Jack regret that the Replicators had been eliminated, because a distraction would have been welcomed.

"So, I can just go? Like that?"

Jack shrugged. "Can't stay here forever, can you?"

"And that's it. It's over, it's finished. I go home, we forget about what happened?" Daniel asked suspiciously.

"You don't remember, and I've forgotten already." Jack squeezed Daniel's arm. "Look, we'll continue to investigate, but keeping you here isn't going to help us. Dr. Carmichael still wants you in daily for testing, and no off-world missions for the moment."

Daniel frowned, but nodded. "Okay, you know I'll do what you want… Do you want me to give you a ride home?"

Jack flinched when he saw the hopeful look on Daniel's face. "I need to stay here. I'll call you later, if I can."

"Jack, please… I know I hurt you, but…"

The pain in Daniel's voice hit Jack like a punch, but as much as he wanted to take Daniel home and reassure him, there was no way that they could be together for the time being. " _You_ didn't do anything, Daniel."

"You keep saying that, but can't even stand my touch," Daniel said sadly.

"I'm being cautious," Jack said, his eyes fleetingly moving over the security camera.

"Keep telling yourself that, and maybe you'll believe it." The corner of Daniel's lips curled into a pale smile. "I'm not talking about holding hands here, but even if we brush against each other, you move back…Maybe it's better than I go home alone."

"Daniel."

"Jack."

"Daniel, don't be like that."

"Don't be like what?" Daniel bit the inside of his cheek, and Jack wondered what was going through his lover's mind, but Daniel decided to act all rational, which made life easier, but also made Jack feel like a bastard. "You obviously need time, and I need to go home." Daniel raised a hand, almost touching Jack's arm, pulling away before making contact. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you." They stared at each other, but then Daniel walked out of the room without another word.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, and Jack should have been asleep and not sitting at his desk, but he couldn't sleep when his mind was in overdrive, trying to predict possible outcomes for this mess they were in. The problem was that there was nothing to do, and he got restless when the only course of action was to wait.

Daniel had been home for three nights, but there had been no sign of their mystery man, or woman, or alien, as the case might be. On the personal front, their relationship had gone from lukewarm to icy after the second night, when Jack had declined once more Daniel's offer for a ride. Now, Daniel barely talked when they accidentally met around the base, and he always had this pained frown on his face. 

Jack really wanted to go out and shoot something, but instead he spent his nights on base, hoping for good news, or someone to kill. He'd take either at this point.

"Sir?"

Jack raised his eyes from the file he was pretending to read. "Sergeant, how is it that your shift seems to have changed in the past three days?"

Davis smiled, knowing that this was one of those questions to which the general didn't expect an answer. "Sir, Colonel Carter is on her way back. She has two suspects in custody, and she's requested that the medical team be on standby. Dr. Jackson is unconscious."

Somehow the last sentence was the only thing Jack heard, but he tried to stay calm. Instead, he raised an eyebrow. "Did you work as Hammond's secretary as well?"

"No, Sir. He answered his phone."

Jack grabbed the cane that he was still forced to use (the doctor had threatened to tie him to the bed if he didn't use it), and got up. "Are you suggesting I don't answer my phone?" 

Davis walked after Jack. "Sir, you still have calls from last month that you haven't returned."

Jack stopped and raised a finger. "Ah, but are they from SG1?"

"No, Sir." Davis did his best to prevent the grin from spreading over his face. "I would have transferred the call, but the Colonel gave her report and hung up without giving me the chance."

"Excuses, excuses," Jack mumbled. "Sergeant, where are you going?"

"Not sure, Sir. Following you at the moment."

"As much as I enjoy our chats, I am going to the infirmary. You may return to the control room. Unless there is something else you'd like to discuss?" 

"No, Sir." 

Jack was sure that Davis was trying hard not to roll his eyes at his behavior, but life was boring enough without trying to be serious all the times. "Well, then, carry on."

"Yes, Sir." This time Jack caught the sergeant shaking his head as he walked away. Jack grinned. Ten years around this base, and he could still confound people.

* * *

"You can't keep me here. I want to speak to my embassy." The request came in a clipped English from the Russian sitting in front of Jack.

"Why waste time with the embassy? A few calls and my president can call yours…but then I doubt dear old Vladimir knows anything about this little operation. In fact, I think no one officially knows." Jack leaned against the metal table that separated them. "You answer my questions, and maybe, I won't keep you here forever."

The man stared back. His name was Ivan Tupicov (although Jack doubted it was his real name), mid to late 30s (probably a member of the last generation of KGB trained operatives), smart and calculating. Jack was also sure that Tupicov was a mercenary, and the right incentive or threat would get him to talk.

"You would do it," Tupicov said with certainty. "You would keep me here until I die."

Jack grinned. _You must know about me and Daniel. You make the conclusion._ "I want information."

"If I answer your questions, what do I get?"

"If I like your answers, I might not lock you up and toss the key. Do you know how easily things get misplaced in a government building? And we wouldn't want to misplace the key or you. You don't know how easily people disappear," Jack said with false concern. Then, he glared at the other man, his hand going to his gun. "If you die, no one will care. So I suggest you talk. Why don't we start with the name of who's in charge?"

Tupicov stayed silent, but Jack could pinpoint the moment the decision to talk was made, the exact instant when Tupicov realized that Jack wasn't bluffing. "I don't know," the Russian answered with a sigh. "Everything is done in complete anonymity."

Jack nodded. It was the same answer they had got from the other operative. "Mission objective?"

The fake smile on Tupicov 's face told him that whatever the objective had been, they had failed miserably. "We were supposed to help Dr. Jackson recover his memories of the time he ascended."

"So good of you. I'm sure Daniel appreciated your help," Jack said sarcastically. "Did you use that…the round thing we recovered?" 

Tupicov nodded, but didn't say anything.

"But something went wrong." _You didn't count on how stubborn Daniel can be._

"The device didn't work. I was told that it was supposed to remove anything that blocked the memories and render him…docile." He laughed, but there was no hilarity in his voice. "I tell you, they had no idea what the device did."

"What happened?" _Besides turning Daniel into a psycho._

"Dr. Jackson woke up after we used the device. He acted all surprised… in a daze, but he did what Nicolai told him to do. He got up, got dressed, and then he pulled a gun out and shot Nicolai." His eyes narrowed. "I have seen people kill, and he enjoyed killing Nicolai, aiming at the junctures to hurt before putting a bullet through his head. Then he aimed at me. He said that we had two minutes to leave with the body or he would kill us, too, after having fun. I didn't doubt him, and we left."

After his little tete-a-tete with psycho Daniel, as Jack had come to call the other Daniel, he agreed with Tupicov. Daniel would have killed them in the most painful way. "What did you do next?" he asked, trying to maintain a clear head.

"I reported to my superiors through established channels. I was told that the two of us would continue with the mission, but the parameters had been changed. We were to observe and report back."

Jack got up, and started to pace. "Nice story, except you're lying. You didn't simply observe, because Daniel went through this more than once."

"I'm not lying. That was what I was told at the start. I had to report everything that Dr. Jackson did under the effect of the device, which lasted 72 hours."

That was exactly how long each blackout had lasted, so that part was true. "Why did you use the device again?"

"What do you think?" When Jack didn't answer, Tupicov leaned back against his chair, crossing his arms in front of him. "Because I was told to do so…During those first three days, we learned that he was creating…something…I don't know what, but my superiors seemed interested. He said to keep using the device until Dr. Jackson completed his work, and then…"

"Kill him," Jack said calmly.

"Steal the machine," Tupicov answered. "They didn't care about Dr. Jackson. I told them that it wasn't wise, that he was too dangerous. They laughed, said he was weak, and we shouldn't worry." He looked up, and their eyes met. "They haven't met him, but you have, haven't you?"

Jack grinded his teeth, doing his best not to punch the bastard. They had seen it. They had been spying on Daniel when Jack had been kidnapped. They knew everything that had passed. The idea of leaving them in a cell until they rot seemed much more interesting. "Anything else you can tell us about the device?" he managed to ask without any bloodshed.

"It doesn't work," Tupicov answered, amused.

"Yeah, I got that." Jack knocked on the door and nodded to the airman who opened the door for him. It was much better if he left before he did something stupid.

"Hey…what about me?

Jack gave him a mock smile. "You stay here, and relax." He walked out of the room, only to be joined by Major Davis. Jack didn't stop walking as he asked, "Did you hear?" 

Davis nodded. "Same story we got from Karnovich." 

"Yeah, and that still doesn't help us. Did they find anything at their apartment?"

"Nothing that can tell us who they work for." Davis turned to Jack and frowned. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You ended the sentence with a proposition." Jack did smile when the major rolled his eyes. Yes, he needed to confuse his subordinates to avoid killing someone. It was childish, but kept people alive.

"I've called Washington. You have authorization to work off base on this," Davis went  
on.

"Right, thank you." Not that Jack had even considered letting anyone else take care of this, regardless of jurisdiction. He stopped abruptly as he reached the elevator, and the major almost smacked into him. "Are you following me?"

"No, Sir, but I'd like to speak to Colonel Carter," Davis answered.

"Then, you're following me." Jack stepped into the elevator, and pressed the button for the 19th floor. "Did they find the machine Daniel was building?"

"It was delivered to the colonel while you were interrogating Tupicov. It looks like he had just started working on it, but I need the Colonel's opinion before I report to Washington."

"Thank God for small favors." Jack didn't even want to think what psycho Daniel could have been capable of building. When they reached the 19th floor, he went straight to Sam's office. "What do we know, Carter?"

"Well, Sir, the device they used looks like a mixture of the ribbon device and the Tok'ra's za'tarc's detector, but…" Sam turned the laptop toward the two men. "The interesting part is that they have added human components."

"Have you figured out what it does and how it does it?" Jack asked, ignoring the computer.

Sam shook her head. "It doesn't come with a manual, Sir."

"What about the machine?"

Sam smiled. "It doesn't have a manual, either."

"So you've been faking it all this time. I knew you looked too good to be an egghead. Don't you agree, Major?" he asked, pressing his hand against Davis's chest.

The major looked between the two, thinking of an answer that wouldn't violate Air Force regulations about superior officer or sexual harassment, but he was saved by Teal'c arrival.

"O'Neill."

"Teal'c."

"O'Neill, I am returning from the infirmary."

"How is Daniel?" 

"He is still agitated, and he tried to escape."

Jack shook his head, trying to understand. "He's bound to the bed with leather restrains."

"That he is, but an airman moved too close to his bed to let a nurse pass. DanielJackson reached for the gun, but I prevented him from doing so."

Sam winced. "How is his hand?"

"His hand is fine; his wrist will need some mending, however it is better than the alternative," Teal'c answered.

"Indeed," Jack replied.

Teal'c looked at Jack, and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked with a shrug. "You learn our entire vocabulary, and I can't use one simple word?"

"Can Dr. Jackson help us figure out how the machine works?" Davis said. 

Jack sighed. Davis, the voice of reason, the man kept trying to make sense of what was going on, when there was no logic to any of this. "I doubt it very much, Major."

"I did try," Sam said, grimacing. "He called me a stupid wench. He said that I tried to ruin his plans once, and he would kill me before I did it again."

Jack and Teal'c both raised an eyebrow. "He called her stupid."

Teal'c's lips almost made it into a smile. "Indeed."

"Yes, Sir, it was quite upsetting." But she was smiling.

"What did he mean by ruining his plans?" Jack asked.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. I tried asking him, but he refused to say anything else." 

"Maybe you should try, Sir," Davis suggested.

Sam lowered her head, and Jack knew it was to stop from laughing. He guessed that it was funny in a way, but not when the man spouting insults at you is your lover, and not when you knew how ruthlessly he could hurt you.

"O'Neill makes DanielJackson more… agitated. Dr. Carmichael has banned O'Neill from the infirmary," Teal'c explained.

"He didn't ban me," Jack said affronted.

"He informed you that he would put you on medical leave for a month if you didn't stay away…Sir."

"You know he can't do that, Carter."

"I believe he can, O'Neill. He outranks everyone when it comes to medical decision."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine, T. Carter, see if you can find that brain of yours and tell me what those things do. Major, you do whatever it is you do. T., let's get some lunch."

"It is almost time for dinner, O'Neill."

"That's if you sleep at night," Jack pointed out. Fortunately, Teal'c refused to argue the point, and Jack led the way to the commissary.

* * *

The moment Dr. Carmichael informed him that Daniel was fine and that he had been released from the infirmary, Jack knew where Daniel would go.

"Ah, everything is as it should be," Jack exclaimed as he walked into Sam's office. Daniel of course was there, bent over her shoulder, and their eyes were fixed on the computer screen. "So what does this machine do?"

"From what I can see, it's similar to the device we found on Ta'kara, the one we used against the Replicators." Sam looked up, her face alight with enthusiasm. "The amazing part is that it's completely made with human equipment. At least the part that Daniel completed," she amended.

"Is it even close to being finished?" 

"No, Sir. It could take months, maybe years. I still don't understand how he was planning to finish it…" 

"I don't know if we should," Daniel said with a frown. "I mean how can we test it without risking the destruction of the galaxy?"

"You wouldn't happen to remember anything, right?"

Daniel turned to Jack for the first time. "No, I'm sorry."

Jack sighed. "All right. Carter, keep working on this thing. I don't want anyone else involved, understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Now that things are back to normal, or as normal as they ever get around here, I'm going home." Jack smiled pleasantly at Daniel, ignoring the tension. "Would you like a ride home?"

Daniel looked surprised, but then he nodded. "Yes, thank you. Goodnight, Sam."

"Daniel, Sir, good night." 

"Don't work too hard, Carter. We all know you're faking it anyway."

Sam grinned. "Yes, Sir." 

"What does that mean?" Daniel asked on their way to the surface.

Jack smirked. "She told me that she didn't know what those devices did because there was no manual."

Daniel's frown became deeper. "You know that what you just said makes no sense."

"That's fine, Carter understands." 

"Even if she's faking it." Daniel shook his head, smiling, and for a moment Jack thought that things might really be back to normal. He should have known better. The ride to Daniel's house was made in an uncomfortable silence, the radio saving it from turning into a truly impossible ride. When they reached the house, Daniel opened the door, but stayed in the car. "Would you like to come in?"

Jack turned the engine off, and after grabbing the cane, he got out of the car. He saw Daniel's intense stare and he smiled. "I'm fine. Dr. Carmichael wants me to use if for a few more days, as a precaution. Besides, it's more dignified that skipping along on one leg."

Daniel smiled at that, but it was a sad smile, one that said that he would accept the explanation for now, but that they would talk about it later. It was a smile that Jack hated to see, and he waited patiently until they were inside, before pulling his lover toward him. "I'm fine, Daniel. I'm a lot better now that I can touch you again."

Daniel released a deep breath as he relaxed against Jack. "I missed this. I didn't know what to think when you didn't want to spend time with me."

"I know, but I couldn't tell you about the surveillance cameras without jeopardizing the operation. I'm sorry." Jack nipped on Daniel's jaw. "By the way, the place is clean, now."

Daniel chuckled. "And here I thought you were putting on a show for Sam."

"Kinky." The amusement rang clear in Jack's voice. "We should invite T as well. We don't want to make him jealous."

"Always the smartass…"

_"Always the smartass, Jack." Daniel gripped the short hair at the back of Jack's head, pulling hard._

_"That works better when you're fighting with a girl, but then again, you fight like a girl," Jack joked, but the pain in his features betrayed him._

_"You should learn to shut up." Daniel punched him, knuckles connecting with Jack's jaw, making a satisfying noise…_

Daniel stepped back, panting hard, the memory still replaying in his head.

"Daniel, are you all right?"

Jack's voice cut through the memory, and Daniel focused again. "I… I need to rest. I think…you'd better go."

Jack believed him as much as he believed a reformed Goa'uld, but he didn't press the issue, not yet at least. With a hand on Daniel's cheek, he kissed Daniel's forehead. "Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"I will…and Jack, I'm so sorry."

Jack shrugged. "You haven't done anything. I'll see you in the morning." With one last kiss, Jack walked out of the house.

* * *

Daniel knocked on the open door. "Dr. Carmichael?"

"Dr. Jackson, how can I help you?" he asked, motioning toward a chair.

Daniel walked in and closed the door behind him. "Call me Daniel, please."

"Jeff."

"Right, Jeff." Daniel sat down, and played unconsciously with the miniature airplane on the desk, not meeting the doctor's eyes. "You mentioned hypnosis…"

"That was before the culprits were apprehended. We know what happened now…" 

Daniel's head snapped up. "Do we? Because I don't remember anything. I've asked you about the details…" 

"Even if I knew them, knew what happened during the General's imprisonment, I couldn't reveal anything without breaching doctor-patient confidentiality." 

Daniel ignored him. "Jack won't tell me either. I need to know what I did. Not just to Jack, but to everyone I met during those blackouts. You have to help me remember."

"You do understand that I would have to tell the General, right?"

"What about doctor-patient confidentiality?" Daniel asked, annoyed.

"I wouldn't reveal the details of our sessions, but I would have to report that we are conducting the sessions," Jeff pointed out.

Daniel's eyes narrowed. "You would put them in your reports, but you wouldn't have to go and tell him, right?"

"That's correct," Jeff answered with a smile.

Daniel nodded. Spies, galaxy destroying machines, mind altering devices, off-world problems, considering all of that, Jack would probably avoid reading routine reports, signing wherever Sergeant Davis told him to. Daniel would have to rely on typical bureaucratic inefficiency and hope that Jack didn't find out until Daniel was ready to tell him. "Fine, when can we start?"

* * *

Jeff had called their sessions a success. Daniel wasn't sure he agreed. During their first session, Daniel recalled the first time the device had been used on him. Even after Jeff brought him out of the hypnotic state, Daniel could still taste the pleasure he had felt when he had killed that man. That was before he rushed to the bathroom and threw up. Yes, he had killed before, but always in defense of himself or other, and never had he experienced such joy in murdering someone.

The next few sessions went much better, lots of details about things he bought, items he secured, nothing violent, but there was always an undercurrent of sadistic pleasure as he planned to wipe out entire civilizations. Still, any attempt to recollect Jack's imprisonment failed.

In the meantime, Daniel tried to return to his normal life. He was back on SG-1. When they weren't off world, he and Sam would work on the two devices, trying to understand them. It took some creative storytelling to hide his sessions with Jeff, but Jack had his own duties to keep him busy. With their schedules, they had little time together, and that cut down on the number of lies, which was great considering what a bad liar Daniel was. 

Daniel knew that sooner or later he would have to tell Jack, but he never planned for things to come out the way they did. During the latest session, he remembered the plan for the ancient device. Jeff gave him the choice to talk to Jack or the doctor would do it himself. The information fell under national security, and that prevailed over doctor-patient confidentiality, especially if you worked for the Air Force.

Daniel was left with no choice; he couldn't let Jack find out from Jeff. Instead, he asked Jack to call a meeting for SG-1. When he walked into the briefing room, Teal'c, Sam, and Jack were already there, waiting for him. He stood next to Sam, and spread the blueprint on the table, right in front of her. "This is everything you need to build the device, from parts to schematics. I still don't know what the device does, besides killing lots of people."

"This is everything?" Sam repeated.

"Yes, everything." Daniel turned to Jack. "I still think that we shouldn't build it."

"DanielJackson is correct. The device is too powerful."

"But with the danger of the Wraith…" Sam turned to Jack. "Sir, if I can find a way to calibrate it only to target the Wraith, we have a way to eliminate them like we did with the Replicators."

"The possibility that it falls in the wrong hands…" Daniel licked his lips, while thinking, but even before he spoke he knew it was useless. "You have to report this, just like I did." He took a deep breath. 

"All right, SG-1 is officially on stand down until we finish this little project. Carter, you finish this thing. Daniel, help if you can. After that, and with Hammond's authorization, we'll get it to Atlantis, and see what we can do to calibrate it."

"Atlantis?" Sam cringed. "You don't expect me…"

"You and Dr. McKay will get along splendidly, or you can threaten to shoot him." Jack turned to Daniel. "Any more surprises for the day?"

"Jeff…Dr. Carmichael knows about this." Right, this was the part where he was supposed to explain about his memories, and from the look in Jack's face it was probably smarter to do it now, with people around, than when they were alone. "I…He helped me remember with hypnosis, and taped the sessions so I could listen to them afterwards."

He was dead, Jack was going to kill him, Daniel just knew it. He could see the little vein throbbing in Jack's temple, but Jack stayed calm, and that didn't bode well.

"Teal'c, speak with the good doctor, make sure he destroys all those tapes in front of you. If he objects…"

"Shoot him?" Sam suggested.

"We'll leave that for McKay," Jack answered. "Tell him to talk to me. Please, stress that he is not to reveal what he learned to anyone."

Teal'c stood up. "I am certain that doctorCarmichael will understand." 

"All right, let's get to work, kids."

Teal'c bowed, before leaving. Sam rolled the blueprint and smiled at Daniel, who was following her out of the room. It was a strategic retreat in Daniel's mind.

"Daniel?" And of course, before he could escape Jack's voice stopped him.

"Yes, Jack?"

"Grill, tonight? Say around seven?"

Oh very smooth of Jack! Daniel knew that he was in real trouble now, but he smiled. "That sounds good." He had a few hours to come up with a reason why he hadn't told his lover about the hypnosis sessions. Daniel had a feeling that Jack would be a lot more pissed than General O'Neill.

* * *

Jack turned the TV when he heard the knock at the door. He looked at his watch; 11:30 it proclaimed against the glowing face. He opened the door, and stood there, with one hand on the door. He cocked his head. "I could swear that we agreed to have dinner at 7:00. Must be getting old."

"I… I could go," Daniel offered.

Jack pushed the door open, and walked to the living room without waiting from Daniel. "You could have called."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I got caught up…"

"With Dr. Carmichael," Jack finished.

"How do you know?" 

"When you didn't show up, I called the base to see if you had left."

"You don't have to check up on me," Daniel said angrily.

Jack span around. Furious didn't even begin to describe how he felt. He clenched his fingers in tight fists and releasing them, itching to do something, hit something, or maybe someone, fighting to keep his voice in check. "One, I run that base, and I can check on whomever I want, whenever I want, especially if that someone has lied to me. Two, I wasn't checking on what you were doing. I wanted to know where you were, that's all. And three, excuse me for worrying. Not too long ago, people played god with your head, and for what we know there might be others who want to finish the job. So, no, I'm not damn sorry that I made the call. And by the way, it would have been nice if you had made the damn call, instead of making me worry."

"Jack…" Daniel inched forward, until they were standing in front of each other. "I…" 

Jack was expecting a speech or maybe an explanation, but Daniel's lips moved across his face with desperation. "I'm sorry." Simple words whispered as Daniel gripped the back of Jack's shirt.

"Daniel…" 

"Later…please, I'll tell you anything… everything…please, I need to stop thinking, to stop remembering. I need…" He drew back enough that he could look at Jack. "I need us, and afterwards I'll do anything you want, please?"

God, Jack was still angry, all the tension and fear still imprisoned within him, and they could talk about feelings or they could do something about it. "Get your clothes off." Damn, if it didn't sound like an order, but there was almost relief in Daniel's eyes, and Jack didn't bother analyzing it. Instead, his hands were on Daniel, tearing at his clothes, dropping them on their way to the bedroom.

"Let me." Daniel's hands covered his, stilling him as he was opening his pants. Daniel's eyes, clear and blue, were fixed on Jack, staring as if Daniel was afraid to touch, almost like their first times together.

"You're thinking again," Jack murmured.

"I know."

"Then, let me." Jack pushed Daniel on the bed, while he singlehandedly opened his pants and let them fall on the floor. He stopped only to reach for the lube, before lying on top of Daniel, pinning his hands next to his face. "Do you remember what you did during the blackouts?"

"Jack, not now, please…"

Jack only held tighter, pushing Daniel's wrists into the mattress. "Do you remember, yes or no?"

"Everything but what I did to you."

"Did you fuck anyone else?"

"God, no, Jack, how can you say-?"

There was a lot Jack could say, a lot that he chose to hide, some that he would share, but not now. Now, he was going to fuck his lover until they both passed out. "Shut up, Daniel." It was the only warning Daniel got before Jack's lips locked over Daniel's, his tongue plunging into inviting heat, and it was like coming home, his world returning to normal with a simple kiss.

Daniel wasted no time, spreading his legs, pressing up, searching for a contact they had been denied for weeks. "God, I missed this," Daniel said into the kiss.

Jack smiled. "You can't be quiet, can't you?"

"I haven't even…fuck, this is nice…haven't began." Daniel shifted, causing their cock to slide against each other, friction making him sigh happily. "Keep this up and I'll come like a kid."

"It's been too long," Jack said wistfully, before pressing his lips on Daniel's. He couldn't get enough of Daniel, _his_ Daniel. There had been no kissing with the other Daniel, only a mockery of this before the psycho had bitten his lip so hard that he had started bleeding.

"Hey…you okay?" Daniel asked, his voice filled with worry.

So maybe he wasn't so good at hiding his thoughts, or maybe Daniel knew him better than he was willing to admit. "I'm fine."

It was as much of a reassurance as Jack could give at the moment. "I'll be better soon enough." He grabbed the lube. It was much easier to concentrate on this, on preparing his lover, focusing on making love to his Daniel.

Part of Jack knew that he needed this to get past what happened, past the horrible memories of that weekend; talking might have helped if he trusted himself enough to talk, but he didn't, not yet. Instead he sought refuge inside Daniel's body, driving home with every thrust.

Daniel knew as well; Jack could see it in his lover's eyes, in those expressive blue orbs filled with love and understanding. Could eyes change color? Because Jack could swear that the psycho that had held him prisoner had lighter, ice blue eyes, so different from the inviting summer sky blue globes that were staring at him.

"Love you."

The words were so soft that Jack would have missed them, if he weren't so focused on Daniel. Jack rested his forehead against Daniel's, squeezing his eyes. "Daniel…" Not quite the right answer, but Daniel's arms held him tight, as they rocked against each other. Silence reigned in the room, broken only by soft moans, and a suffered sob that signaled Daniel's orgasm, and gave Jack the silent permission to let go, and fall into the blissful blackness of the moment.

Jack came down slowly, breathing roughly, still basking in the warmth of Daniel. "We still need to talk," came Daniel's voice in voice.

"I know, but later." Jack rolled off, and grabbed some tissue from the nightstand. He handed a few to Daniel, and cleaned himself. The anger that he had felt earlier had disappeared leaving him tired beyond words. He brushed Daniel's arm with his fingers. "I know we need to talk, but I can't right now. There is too much, and I'm too tired, and…there is just too much to deal with it tonight."

Daniel nodded, the frown that had taken residence on his forehead reemerging again. "It's okay, Jack. It can wait until tomorrow. You don't mind if I stay, right?"

"I'd mind if you left." Jack lay down, and pulled up to covers, holding them up for Daniel. "So, are you lying down or what?"

"Since you ask so nicely…" Danny smiled, before lying down. The smile got bigger when Jack pulled him close.

"Oh, shut up, Daniel." He decided that kissing Daniel would be the best way to ensure silence.

* * *

A noise woke Jack up. It took a moment to get his bearings. The sky outside was still dark. He reached to his side, but found the bed empty. Another noise came from the other room. Jack kept his eyes on the door while silently he opened the nightstand's drawer, reaching inside to pick up his gun.

He stood up the moment he heard a loud curse from the other room, moving to the side. Footsteps got closer; Jack turned the light on and aimed the gun to the person walking in.

Instinctively Daniel let go of the bottle he was holding, and raised his arms. "Jesus, Jack, what are you doing with that?"

It took an instant before Jack lowered the gun. He ran a hand over his short hair. "It's you."

"Who the hell where you expecting in the middle…Oh God, you thought…you thought I was him again, that I was going to hurt you…"

Jack shook his head. "No, of course not…okay maybe, but for a moment… I was asleep, heard noises, and I reacted. That's all."

"That's all? You had a gun aimed at me, Jack. How is that all right? How can we be all right when you don't trust me, can't trust me?" Daniel sat at the edge of the bed, and looked up at Jack, resignation emanating from his voice and his posture. "I don't even know what I did to you, Jack. I need to know what I did to make you aim a gun at me…Please, you have to tell me."

"You don't remember?" Jack stared back. "When you brought those schematics, and talked about the hypnosis, I assumed…" 

"No," came the soft reply. "I told you, I can remember everything else, but that… Jeff says that it's my mind's way to protect me from traumatic events."

Jack put away his gun before propping his pillow against the headboard and sitting on the bed again. "Maybe he's right; maybe it's better if you don't remember."

Daniel crawled on the bed, and kneeled next to Jack. "He's wrong, Jack. Not knowing is driving me crazy. I don't need you to protect me, or to make all the decisions for me. I need the truth."

Jack ran his hand over Daniel's thigh as he spoke. "Do you feel like that? That I make all the decisions, order you around?"

"Where is this coming from? And no… I mean at work you do, but you're supposed to. It's in your nature, sure, but…" Daniel looked at Jack with a frown. "Why are you asking me this?"

"It's something you said," Jack answered with a shrug, but as much as he tried to hide it, the accusation had stung more than the punches. 

Daniel took a deep breath before shaking his head. "No, Jack, I don't mind. At the beginning, long ago, I felt… like you were ordering me around because you didn't trust me or something, but that changed on our first time out. I know you rant because you care, and that's about missions. I don't feel like that in our private life…I…he… I probably said it because I knew it would hurt you. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. It was not you, all right?" Jack snapped back.

"But it was me. I know what I'm capable of, I've known since Shifu came back. He made me see what I would become if I had their knowledge." Daniel tried to smile, but he gave up. "I was ready to sacrifice everyone I cared about to conquer the world. Sam caught on, and I had her locked up. I used Teal'c as a guinea pig." He paused, wrapping his arms around his chest. "I destroyed Moscow and everyone there, just to prove a point, Jack. That's what I can do." 

Jack grabbed Daniel's arm and pulled him closer. "Come here, sit with me." He wrapped his arms around his lover and instinctively Daniel rested his head rested against Jack's shoulder. "So where was I while you took over the world?"

Daniel did smile this time. "Oh you tried to stop me. You even shot me, but I had one of those personal shields around. Funny thing is that as much as I wanted revenge for what you did, I couldn't kill you. Even before you shot me, when you tried to investigate Teal'c's disappearance, to blame me for it, I couldn't hurt you."

"You couldn't kill me this time either," Jack said in a thoughtful tone. "You did talk about it, said how much easier it would be, but you couldn't do it…I think that's why you…that's why there were so many injuries." He kisses Daniel's temple, before resting his head against Daniel's. "You were angry with yourself that you couldn't kill me. Of course, I kept baiting you, and that didn't help."

"When you were at my place, I had a flashback: I was telling you what a smartass you were, then I punched you, and you told me that I hit like a girl, and then I punched you again." Daniel looked at his lover. "It's why I asked you to leave. I couldn't…It was so real, and the thought that I could hurt you…"

"If you apologize again, I'm going to kick your ass, okay?"

Daniel smiled and nodded, but then turned serious again. "What else did I do, Jack? I know there is more, something you don't want to tell me." 

Jack tightened his grip as he battled himself. Part of him wanted nothing more than to talk to Daniel, but the other part wanted to shield Daniel; he decided that he could share the truth without all the details. "When I came to your house, you acted normal, but- I don't know, call it a gut feeling, I knew there was something wrong. I figured if I hung around, I'd figure out what, but then you hit me, don't know with what and I passed out. When I woke up we were at the warehouse.

"I'm not sure where to start. There were so many things said, and the violence- It's not that I don't want to tell you, but after a while it blends together. You've seen the damage; you know what caused those injuries. I'm not sure that trying to mention every blow will help. I'm not even sure that I could remember," Jack admitted.

"Did I-" Daniel had the pinched looked as he raised his head to stare at Jack. "Did I try to have sex with you? Is that why you asked?"

Jack shook his head. "He threatened to, but I don't think he could. There was something in his eyes, fear maybe. Part of you was in him and I think he knew that he would be too affected by sex. The question- It was stupid of me. Even if you had, it wasn't you, so it wouldn't matter."

"You still asked," Daniel said, "because sometimes brain and gut aren't working together. It's why you flinch when I get too close too fast."

"I do not," Jack said, pretending to be hurt, before sighing. "I did at the start, when I didn't know what would trigger you. Now that we have that device safely put away I'm much better."

"We still don't know how they modified it," Daniel said.

"Honestly, I don't think they know how it works either. They weren't expecting what happened to you, that's for sure. The Air Force is also not experimenting with the device since it's been deemed too dangerous. As soon as we find out who _they_ are, we can finally put it all behind us."

Daniel huffed. "You know you're lying."

Jack chuckled. "I know I'm lying. Something will always happen and we will always work together to figure it out, all four of us."

"Sam has been working non-stop on this. She got Pete to help as well. You should give her a raise," Daniel said with a grin.

"And you know perfectly well that it's not how the Air Force works," Jack answered, before yawning. "Do you think we could sleep now?"

Daniel thought for a moment. "Are you sure there's nothing else you need to tell me? Nothing you need me to know?"

"I love you. That's all you need to know," Jack answered.

Daniel kissed him gently. "I love you too, Jack." 

"I know." As he turned off the light, Jack realized how true that was. Even under the influence of that device, a part of Daniel had fought to keep him alive. There was no greater proof of love.

* * *

"Good morning, Carter. Why are we here so early?" Jack asked as he entered the conference room. Three days had passed since he and Daniel had talked and things were slowly returning back to normal.

"Because you asked us to meet you here before we send the device to Atlantic," Sam answered with a smile. 

"Nonsense. I was perfectly happy to let you do that without waking up early until you told me you had news about whoever did this. As you can see, it's your fault," Jack answered as he sat down. He ignored Daniel's accusing look. Daniel had wanted to go in person, but it was deemed that McKay and the other scientists could deal with that without losing SG-1 for an undetermined amount of time. "So what do we know?"

"We were finally able to uncover Tupicov's boss. He's another former KGB operative-"

"I know all of that, Carter. Skip to who's behind them," Jack said.

"They were hired by the Trust, Sir. We have confirmation of that. Supposedly, they wanted the device to protect Earth," Sam said.

"Devices that powerful will be used to conquer," Teal'c said.

"Teal's is indeed very correct," Jack answered. "But knowing all of this won't do us any good because we can't find who's behind the Trust. You catch one, there's always someone else." He sighed. "All right, I'll see what I can do politically, I hate politics, by the way, while you three go have fun on- where are you going again?"

"P4K-947, Sir," Carter said.

"Right, such a nice name. Really inspires you to go there, doesn't it?" Jack asked.

"Indeed," Teal'c answered.

Sam tried not to laugh, but had a big smile on her smile. "We'll be sure to let the people there know."

"You do that, Carter." Jack watched them get up and get ready to go off-world. He called Daniel's name at the last moment. "You be careful."

"Don't I always?" Daniel answered.

Jack laughed. "Daniel, you are many things, but careful isn't one of that. Just pay attention out there and come back to me, okay?"

"I'll always will."

When Daniel smiled, Jack could just believe it, and now he'd have to find a way to distract himself until Daniel was safely back in his arms.


End file.
